The White Monkey : Return
by Captain KID Aria
Summary: 'Dia' legenda yang namanya tak pernah disebut,makhluk yang membuat lawan bergetar saat mendengar namanya,'Dia' yang hanya bisa mati dengan keinginannya sendiri. Kini 'Dia' kembali untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia. #absurdsummary
1. Chapter 1

White Monkey : Return

Disclaimer: semua karakter di fic ini bukan punya saya (kecuali OC :v)

Rate: T

Pair: OCx?

warning: EYD ancur,bahasa campur-campur,ide abal,typo,dll

keterangan :

"bla bla bla" ucapan manusia

 **"bla bla"** ucapan monster

'bla bla' pikiran/batin manusia

 **'bla bla'** pikiran/batin monster

 **#kuoh academi** keterangan waktu tempat

 **DRESS BREAK** keterangan nama jurus

Summary

'Dia' legenda yang namanya tak pernah disebut,makhluk yang membuat lawan bergetar saat mendengar namanya,'Dia' yang hanya bisa mati dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Kini 'Dia' kembali untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia.

#absurdsummary

 **#pegunungan Himalaya**

Di sebuah goa yang tersembunyi diantara tumpukan salju abadi di Himalaya, pancaran energi berwarna keperakan muncul diatas sebuah batu yang lama-kelamaan membentuk sosok wanara (kera) berbulu putih dengan busana layaknya kesatria. parasnya tampan (bagi seekor kera) bertubuh gagah serta sebuah gada yang tertancap di sebelahnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, pancaran energi langsung menguar dengan dahsyatnya. bumi sontak bergetar karena dahsyatnya energi sang wanara, lalu cahaya berwarna keemasan muncul dihadapannya membentuk sosok bertangan empat serta mengendarai seekor lembu (see: batara guru)

"Anakku, Anoman." panggilnya halus

sontak sang wanara langsung membungkuk hormat pada pemimpin para dewa sekaligus ayahnya itu

"Ayahanda." jawab Anoman

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga kau kembali ke dunia hai anakku?" tanya Batara guru

"Aku merasakan kestabilan dunia ini tengah bergoncang ayahanda,jadi aku kembali ke dunia ini untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia ini,dan mencegah korban dari kalangan manusia." jelas Anoman halus

"Baiklah aku restui tujuan muliamu itu anakku. khayangan selalu terbuka untuk kepulanganmu." ucap Batara guru lalu kembali ke Khayangan

 **#Underworld**

Sirzech pov

Kepanikan tengah melanda Underworld saat ini,guncangan yang baru saja terjadi tentu bukan karena bencana alam. serta lonjakan energi sesaat sebelum terjadi guncangan itu,aku yakin dari dunia manusia.

"makhluk apapun itu,semoga tidak menjadi musuh kami" ucapku

Anoman berdiri dari tempatnya bertapa lalu mengambil gadanya dan di masukkan ke dimensi penyimpanannya

"sepertinya aku harus memiliki wujud manusia agar memudahkan perjalanan ini" ucapnya.

cahaya putih dengan sekejap menyelimuti tubuhnya, saat cahaya itu meredup sosok anoman sudah berganti dengan tubuh pemuda berbadan tinggi dan kekar sepasang armband di kedua pergelangan tangannya celana berukuran besar berwarna hitam,jubah dengan kombinasi merah-hitam yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga meng ekspos dada bidang serta perut sixpack pemuda itu. rambut pendek dan wajah tegas melengkapi daya tarik pemuda jelmaan raja kera itu (see: hanazawa saburou a.k.a zetton)

 **#Kuoh**

Anoman berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya

"siapa orang itu? aneh sekali." ucqp pejalan A

"dia preman dari kota sebelah mungkin,lihat saja dandanannya seperti berandalan." jawab pejalan B

Anoman sebenarnya mendengar bisik-bisik dari orang itu tapi dia hanya diam dan berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya

 _ **jeduak**_

kepala Anoman terbentur tiang listrik dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"dancok!" umpatnya kesal

orang-orang yang melihatnya pun hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu

"lapo delok-delok cok! njalok tak pateni kon kabeh!" teriaknya sambil mencak-mencak

orang-orang sebenarnya tak tau apa arti ucapan pemuda itu,tapi gesturnya sepertinya dia sedang marah besar sehingga para warga langsung pergi meninggalkannya

anoman lalu duduk si pinggir jalan sambil menenangkan pikirannya

'sepertinya aku harus belajar bahasa daerah ini agar lebih mudah berbaur dengan mereka' pikirnya

'tapi aku perlu sebuah nama,tak mungkin aku berkeliaran disini dengan nama anoman. itu tidak keren.' lanjutnya agak narsis

tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di hadapannya, saat pemilik melepas helmnya mereka pun kaget

"siapa kau bangsat!" teriaknya bersamaan

"eh-kau yang bangsat" teriak mereka lagi

"kau nantang berkelahi ya!" ucap pemilik motor

anoman yang belum begitu paham bahasa jepang langsung menjawab

"oke." jawabnya tak kalah kencang

pemuda itu langsung lompat dari motornya lalu memukul wajah anoman dengan keras hingga terjungkal.

 _ **bugh**_

belum sempat menyeimbangkan diri sebuah tendangan melesat mengenai pelipis kiri anoman hingga berdarah .

'bangsat ngajak gelut bocah iki jebule.' umpat anoman dalam hati

si pemuda kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada anoman tapi kali ini bisa dihindari dengan berguling ke kanan, giliran anoman yang memukul rahang bawah si pemuda hingga tubuhnya oleng dan langsung ditambah dengan uppercut keras hingga membuat pemuda itu terkapar.

anoman mendekati pemuda itu,jari-jari anoman di tempelkan pada keningnya seraya berucap

 **LEARN**

Semua pengetahuan si pemuda otomatis tersalin dalam pikirannya, terima kasih pada para dewa yang dulu meng-anugrahinya dengan kemampuan serta kepandaiannya ini

"bangun hoy!" teriak anoman pada pemuda asing tersebut

"argh.. aku kalah ya? eh- ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? kenapa wajahmu agak mirip denganku?" ucapnya sengit

"ngomongnya biasa aja dong. err aku lupa siapa namaku." bohong anoman

"maksutnya kau amnesia?" tanya si pemuda

"entah lah aku baru datang ke negara ini dan tak tau siapa namaku." kilah anoman

"baiklah-baiklah, kenalkan namaku hanazawa saburou. tapi temanku biasa memanggilku zetton." jelas pemuda yang bernama zetton itu

"maaf aku tak tau namaku sendiri." ujar anoman sedih

zetton pov

hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku,pertama aku bertemu seseorang yang wajahnya hampir mirip denganku di kota ini. kedua aku merasakan kembali apa itu kalah, iya. KEKALAHAN, zetton-sama ini telah kalah oleh orang asing saat jalan-jalan sambil menikmati libur (bolos) sekolah para gagak di kota sebelah.

yang lebih aneh lagi dia amnesia! tapi sepertinya aku ada ide muehehehe

normal pov

"..on"

"..ton"

"zetton!"

 _ **jeduak**_

kepala suksesor suzuran itu benjol saat terkena pukulan maut sang raja kera

"bangsat apa sih mau mu!" ujar zetton sambil mencengkeram kerah baju anoman

"kau dipanggil gak nyaut jadi ya terpaksa pakai cara kasar." kilah anoman santai

'bajingan ini tenaganya kuat sekali.' batin zetton

"begini, aku merasa kau orang baik. bagaimana kalau kau jadi saudaraku?" tawar zetton

"saudara? kau gila ya? aku ini orang asing kenapa langsung kau tawari jadi saudara brengsek!" sembur anoman

zetton hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum miring

"bukan begitu,aku gak pernah salah pilih orang jadi saudara." ucapnya sambil nenyalakan rokok

"lagian kau orang ke dua yang pernah kalahkan aku setelah bouya, jadi aku benar-benar gak salah pilih." sambungnya

"tapi-"

"sudahlah namamu sekarang hanazawa aria. kau adikku sekarang." potong zetton seenak jidat lebarnya #ditampol zetton :v

"apa-apaan aku jadi adikmu! kau baru kalah dariku bajingan!" jawab aria sengit

#mulai sekarang anoman akan dipanggil aria#

"baiklah itu gak penting. sekarang ayo ikut ke kota sebelah, aku tinggal disana." ujar zetton

aria malah berjalan menjauh menuju area kuoh academy

"aku mau sekolah disini. anggap saja saudaramu ini ingin mandiri oke?" jawab aria sambil tersenyum

zetton yang mendengarnya hanya tergelak melihat tingkah saudara angkatnya itu. lalu merogoh saku bajunya lalu melemparkan sebuah handphone ke aria

"itu untukmu. kemarin aku merampasnya dari anak housen, disitu ada nomerku jadi kalau ada masalah telfon saja ya!" teriak zetton senang

"cih. aku gak butuh bantuanmu bajingan" jawab aria lalu tertawa

mereka lalu pergi menjauh, tapi benang takdir akan selalu mengikat mereka sebagai saudara

aria pov

baru saja aku sampai di daerah sini,ada orang bodoh yang langsung mengajakku jadi saudaranya. tapi dari memorinya aku rasa dia orang yang baik

'hanazawa aria eh- nama yang lumayan keren' pikirku sambil menyeringai senang

kuoh academy. sekolah campuran yang dulunya khusus perempuan,sekarang pun masih seperti sekolah khusus mengingat rasio antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang sangat besar 8:2 itu adalah surga bagi lelaki yang berotak mesum tentunya. tapi yang menarik perhatianku bukan kumpulan oppai yang bergelayutan itu. tapi aktifitas aura yang bermacam-macam terjadi di sini

"kyaa jangan dekat-dekat dengan trio mesum rias onee-sama." teriak beberapa siswi di kejauhan

'aku baru saja membatinnya." pikirku

normal pov

aria langsung mencari ruang kepala sekolah,tapi naas karena belum begitu paham area sekolah barunya itu dia malah tersesat.

'ketoke nyasar aku.' batinnya miris

tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya,reflek dia langsung menangkap tangan itu lalu di pelintirnya

"ittai ittai!" teriak si korban yang ternyata seorang wanita

aria yang melihat yang dipelintirnya adalah perempuan sontak melepaskan tangannya lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"gomenasai, aku tak tahu kau seorang wanita! itu reflek saja sumpah hanya reflek." ujarnya sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan.

si korban yang masih merasa kesakitan itu langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada aria

"kau sudah gila ya! memperlakukan wanita seperti itu,terlebih aku adalah ketua OSIS di kuoh academy ini." ujarnya datar sedatar dadanya #dibekuin :v

"aku kan sudah minta maaf,lagian kau sendiri yang mengagetkanku. itu reflek saja,sumpah hanya reflek." kilah aria

'anak ini pelintirannya sakit sekali, padahal aku ini adalah iblis tapi kenapa rasanya masih terasa sekali.' batin sona

"namaku hanazawa aria,baru pindah dari indonesia. aku mencari ruang kepala sekolah tapi malah nyasar disini, apa kau mau membantuku kaichou?" mohon aria

"aku sona sitri, ketua OSIS. karena kau anak baru aku maafkan kau,tapi lain kali aku tak segan untuk menghukummu." tukas sona

 **#ruang kepala sekolah**

 _ **tok tok tok**_

sona dan aria masuk menghadap kepala sekolah lalu membungkuk singkat

"ada apa sitri-san?" tanya kepala sekolah

"saya mengantarkan murid pindahan pak." jawab sona sopan

sang kepala sekolah lalu mengamati aria dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala #detail amat :v #digaplok sona

"hm wong jowo koe ngger." kata kepala sekolah

aria kaget mendengar ucapan kepala sona hanya cengo karena tak tau apa arti ucapan si kepala sekolah

"kok sampeyan ngertos pak?" tanya aria sopan

"aku telung taun urip ning solo,dadi yo paham lah hahaha." ujar si kepsek

lalu mereka mengobrol ngalor ngidul gak genah tanpa menghiraukan adanya sona yang hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat melihat kelakuan kepseknya tersebut.

"baiklah kau akan menempati kelas yang sama dengan sitri-san, cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan seragam ini." ucap kepsek sambil melempar bungkisan pad aria

"ha'i pak." jawab aria lalu pergi ke kamar mandi di ruang kepsek itu

saat keluar aria sudah memakai seragam kuoh academy tapi tanpa memakai blazer,dia memakai baju waroknya sebagai pengganti blazer

"apa-apaan kau ini!" teriak sona

"blazernya terlalu kecil untuk tubuhku jadi aku gak mau memakainya. boleh aku memakai baju ini sebagai penganti blazer itu pak kepala?" jawab aria panjang lebar

"tapi -"

"sudahlah sitri-san kali ini dia dapat ijin dariku jadi biarkan lah." potong pak kepsek

"sekarang antar dia ke kelasnya bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." lanjut kepsek itu

sona dan aria lalu berpamitan dan langsung keluar untuk menuju ke kelasnya. selama perjalanan ke kelas itu, aria selalu mengamati gerak-gerik sang kaichou. bukan karena ia suka padanya,tapi aura miliknya bukan lah aura manusia.

'iblis ya?' batin aria

 _ **tok tok tok**_

sona masuk ke dalam kelas bersama aria yang sukses mendapat perhatian dari semua warga kelas.

"kau agak terlambat sitri-san." tegur sang guru

"maaf sensei saya tadi mengantarkan anak baru ini ke ruang kepala sekolah." jawab sona sona sopan

"baiklah sitri-san kau boleh duduk,dan kau perkenalkan dirimu pada semua teman-temanmu." ujar si guru

sona lalu pergi menuju tempat duduknya,gantian aria yang maju dan memperkenalkan diri. dia maju dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku,dan wajah yang terlihat datar sedatar tembok #punched

"namaku hanazawa aria, aku gak peduli apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku. tapi jika kalian mengganggu hidupku, maka aku gak akan segan." ucapnya sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya

aria langsung berjalan menuju meja kosong di belakang sona dan memperhatikan sang guru yang kembali mengajar

 **#break time**

aria sekarang sedang berteduh diantara dahan pohon (baca:nangkring) di belakang gedung utama kuoh academy sambil menikmati waktu istirahatnya. ia merasakan ada tiga orang berjalan meju kearahnya,tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing,toh jam istirahat masih lama.

tiga orang pemuda yang kini sudah di bawah pohon tempat aria bersantai lalu memungut batu yang ada di sekitar pohon itu lalu melemparnya.

 _ **bletak**_

 _ **bletak**_

 _ **bugh**_

akhirnya sang wanara pun jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit,yaitu kepala yang terlebih dulu mencium kehangatan rumput-rumput.

"bangsat, apa mau kalian!" raung aria marah

"namaku issei,anggota ORC." jawab pemuda berambut coklat

"aku saji,anggota OSIS." jawab pemuda rambut hitam

"aku kiba,anggota ORC sama seperti issei-san."

aria lalu bangkit dari acara duduknya dan berjalan menuju issei.

"aku gak peduli." ujarnya lalu pergi menjauh

issei yang mendengarnya langsung tersulut amarahnya, ia melompat sambil melayangkan tendangan kearah kepala aria,dengan reflek yang sangat cepat aria menghindar ke kanan,saat tendangan issei melewati kepalanya aria dengan cepat mencengkeram pusaka issei dengan kuat lalu membantingnya ke tanah.

 _ **brukh**_

issei hanya bisa merintih dan merasakan ngilu di antara selangkangannya. saji yang melihat kawannya terkapar langsung berlari ke arah aria dan melancarkan pukulannya,namun aria hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke kanan dan menyarangkan lutut kirinya ke perut saji

 _ **buagh**_

saji langsung tumbang sambil memegangi perutnya,kiba yang menjadi satu-satunya kawan issei yang masih bugar menatap aria dengan was-was

'satu serangan! dia mengalahkan issei dan saji hanya dengan satu serangan!' batinya panik

"hoy kau kiba kan? teman mereka berdua?" teriak aria

"ha'i hanazawa-senpai" jawab kiba

"bawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan, dan bilang pada mereka." ucap aria

"terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mereka bisa pantas melawanku,meski kalian bukan manusia sekalipun." lanjutnya lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah

kiba yang mendengarnya tentu kaget bukan kepalang,senpainya yang baru pindah hari ini bisa mengalahkan issei dan saji dalam satu serangan. walaupun mereka tidak terlalu kuat,tapi tetap saja mereka itu iblis. makhluk yang punya ketahanan tubuh yang lebih kuat daripada manusia.

kiba lalu berusaha membopong kedua temannya menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah.

 **#ruang klub penelitian ilmu ghaib**

Rias berdiri di pinggir kendela ruang klubnya sambil membawa teropong di tangan kanannya,suasana hatinya sedang buruk kali ini. masalah pertunangannya dengan raiser phenex saja belum berakhir,sekarang muncul pemuda aneh yang bisa menghajar pawn kesayangannya dengan satu pukulan. terlebih dia tau bahwa mereka itu bukanlah manusia

"hanazawa aria, sebenarnya makhluk apa kau?" gumamnya

 **TBC**

Halo-halo minna! saya kembali dengan cerita baru,dengan ide yang masih saja abal hahaha :v semoga kalian suka dengan karya fiksi ini. mengenai ROAC saya sedang berjuang melawan musuh terbesar saya dengan inisial WB ;v 9

kritik dan saran silakan di tuang di kolom review.

saya undur diri

#salambadak


	2. Chapter 2

The White Monkey: Return

Semua karakter di anime Highschool DxD bukan punya saya, tapi ide dan OC di fi ini jelas punya saya :v

Rate: T

Pair: OCx?

summary

'Dia' legenda yang namanya tak pernah disebut,makhluk yang membuat lawan bergetar saat mendengar namanya,'Dia' yang hanya bisa mati dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Kini 'Dia' kembali untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia.

#absurdsummary

keterangan tanda baca dan huruf silahkan baca di chapter satu

Lets start the story!

 **#Pulang sekolah**

Aria berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong sekolah tanpa memperdulikan beragam tatapan yang tentu ditujukan padanya, Ia berharap segera mendapatkan tempat tinggal saat ini. Mengingat dia baru tiba di kota Kuoh tentu Aria harus menyiapkan tempat tinggalnya selama di sini.

"woy gorila!" Aria tampak cuek mendengar teriakan tadi sampai akhirnya

 _ **pletak**_

sebuah sepatu dengan sukses mendarat di kepala sang jelmaan wanara tersebut, mau tak mau Aria langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata si ketua OSIS Sona Sitri dan ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib Rias Gremory

"Bisa kau lebih sopan nona? kau itu wanita, ketua OSIS pula. harga dirimu akan turun jika siswa lain melihat tingkahmu ini." ucap Aria pada sang pelaku pelemparan aka Sona

"Persetan dengan harga diri, kenapa kau melukai Saji!" bentak Sona

"melukai? heh mereka yang buat masalah aku yang tanggung jawab? menggelikan." sanggah Aria

Aria lalu berjalan menjauhi kerumunan iblis itu, namun dia merasakan lehernya sudah ada sebuah pedang yang siap menggoresnya kapan saja.

"Apa mau kalian." ucap Aria dengan suara berat.

"makhluk apa kau ini? auramu manusia tapi ketahanan tubuh serta kekuatan fisikmu jauh diatas manusia, dan yang paling penting." Ucap sona

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kami bukan manusia?" Lanjutnya

Aria menatap Sona tajam, lalu menghela napas panjang

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kalian bukan manusia? Aku hanya membuat perumpamaan, bukan pernyataan jika Issei bukan manusia." Jawab Aria tenang

 _ **Deg**_

Rias dan Sona hanya membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban cerdas Aria, ia benar jika Aria memang tidak pernah menyebut Issei bukan manusia. Malah mereka lah yang membongkar jati diri mereka sendiri. Aria hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi sona, ia lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka, tapi baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara menginterupsinya

"Tunggu dulu!" Teriak Sona

Aria tak menggubris panggilan Sona, ia berjalan dengan khidmat sampai sebuah bokken melayang melewati kepalanya

 _ **Swush**_

Bokken itu meluncur dan menancap tepat di depan Aria, ia lantas menoleh kebelakang lalu kembali mendekati gerombolan Sona dan Rias.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa punya salah pada kalian, tapi jika kalian yang mencari masalah denganku, aku tidak akan segan." Ucap Aria sambil mengacungkan jari tengah

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan kami? Sombong sekali untuk ukuran manusia." Jawab Rias angkuh

"Dan kau yakin bisa bergerak bebas dengan gumpalan lemak besar yang bergoyang itu? Ojo guyon su." *jangan bercanda njing* balas Aria sengit

Muka Rias memerah seketika mendengar perkataan vulgar Aria, walau dia tak tau kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, Rias yakin itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Sedangkan Sona yang melihat sahabatnya dilecehkan tentu tidak tinggal diam, terlebih sekarang Sona sedikit paham apa yang Aria katakan (Sona belajar bahasa jawa lewat buku di perpustakaan saat waktu istirahat).

Para peerage Rias langsung menyerang Aria secara brutal. Koneko melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Aria, namun hanya di tangkis dengan tangan kiri. Memanfaatkan momentum saat Koneko lengah, Aria melayangkan pukulan ke tengkuk Koneko guna menghilangkan kesadaran si gadis kucing.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian mau berkelahi?" Tanya Aria

"Menurutmu apa brengsek!" Jawab Issei kesal

"Ku kira kau mau sujud di bawah kaki ku sambil minta ampun." Balas Aria sambil menyeringai

"Brengsek ka-"

"Tunggu dulu! Jika mau berkelahi biarkan aku ganti baju, aku gak mau seragam baru ku kotor karena berkelahi." Potong Aria

Aria lalu melepas seragam sekolahnya hingga menampakkan tubuhnya yang atletis, sontak membuat para wanita yang melihatnya blushing berat.

"Sudah kagumnya? Apa segitu jeleknya badan anggota kalian sampai-sampai melihatku dengan tatapan itu." Ucap Aria enteng

"Aku mau ganti celana, bisa kalian berbalik dulu. Atau kalian ingin melihat P-sama milikku?" Lanjutnya

Sontak seluruh wanita disana membalikkan tubuhnya dengan muka setara kepiting rebus. Setelah usai berganti busana, Aria memakai seragam waroknya kembali. Celana besar (gembyong) warna hitam dengan outline merah, jubah warna hitam dengan tulisan aksara jawa 'wanara' #karena kanji udah mainstream

"Sido opo ora cok." *jadi apa tidak cok* ucap Aria

Sebagian besar mereka hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Aria karena kendala bahasa. Aria yang baru sadar apa yang dia ucapkan tidak dimengerti segera meralat ucapannya

"Masih ingin berkelahi atau pulang lalu sembunyi di ketiak ibumu, jagoan?" Ulangnya

issei yang mendengarnya langsung berlali menerjang Aria dengan **BOOSTED GEAR** yang aktif.

BOOST BOOST BOOST

Dengan kekuatan yang sudah di gandakan, Issei menerjang Aria dengan Tinju kanannya. Aria hanya memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, tapi dengan cepat Kiba berlari dan mencoba menebas bahu kiri Aria.

Tapi dengan reflek yang sangat cepat Aria melakukan salto ke belakang lalu melakukan kuda-kuda melebarkan kakinya dan tangan kiri mengepal di sisi pipi kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri agak ditekuk di depan dada. kiba maju lebih dahulu dengan menebaskan pedang ke arah Aria, tapi langsung ditepis dengan tangan kanannya sambil memelintirnya hingga pedang kiba terjatuh.

 _ **Bugh**_

Sebuah pukulan telak bersarang di ulu hati Kiba hingga kiba menundukkan badannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Aria kembali mendaratkan tendangan ke pelipis kanan Kiba, hingga ia terpental cukup jauh.

Issei melihat Kiba di perlakukan seperti itu lantas murka, aura kehijauan menguar dengan ganas si sekeliling tubuhnya, tanpa banyak bicara Issei melesat dan menyarangkan lututnya ke perut Aria hingga terpental beberapa meter hingga menabrak pagar. tak sampai disitu Issei langsung menghampiri Aria dan menghajar wajahnya

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Buagh**_

 _ **Buagh**_

Darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir Aria, tapi Issei belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Tiba-tiba pukulan Issei ditangkap oleh Aria hanya dengan satu tangan, lalu di bantingnya tubuh Issei.

 _ **Brukk**_

"Seperti itu kau sebut pukulan? Akan ku beri kau apa yang dimaksud dengan pukulan sejati." Cibir Aria

Diangkatnya tubuh Issei lalu sebuah bogem langsung mendarat tepat di wajahnya

 _ **Buagh**_

Tubuh Issei terpental ke belakang karena pukulan Aria. Sang buchou a.k.a Rias yang melihat pawn kesayangannya terkapar langsung membuat serangan dengan menggunakan kekuatan **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** miliknya. Aria yang melihat serangan tersebut hanya menatap datar 'bola' yang melesat ke arahnya tersebut, lalu menahannya. Sontak hal itu membuat peerage Rias shock karena **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** akan menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya

"Kenapa? Kaget karena bola ini tidak meledak? **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** biasanya akan meledak jika berkontak dengan sesuatu bukan. Tapi lihat, aku sama sekali tak menyentuhnya" ucap Aria sambil memperlihatkan bola **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** yang melayang beberapa centimeter di atas tangan Aria

Aria melempar kembali bola itu kearah Rias dkk, jelas saja peerage Rias kelabakan melihat serangan sang buchou bisa ditahan dan dimuntahkan dengan mudah. Saat serangan itu hampir mencapai peerage Rias sebuah dinding dari air langsung menghalangi laju serangan tersebut.

"Cukup Hanazawa-san, jangan buat keributan lebih dari ini." Ucap sang ketua OSIS, Sona Sitri

"Mereka yang buat masalah kok. Sudah lah ku tidak ingin meladeni kalian, dan jangan ganggu urusan hidupku lagi." Ucap Aria lalu pergi menjauh

Sepeninggal Aria peerage Sona dan Rias merenovasi halaman sekolah yang berlubang akibat 'lemparan' **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** dari Aria.

 **#Aria side**

Aria berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan wajah muram. Mengapa tidak? Hari ini adalah hari paling buruk menurutnya. Pertama, dia mendapat masalah dihari pertama dia masuk sekolah. Dan yang kedua, dia sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal di kota ini!

"Shit! Apa ada yang bisa membuat hari ini lebih buruk?" Umpatnya

"Iya sayang, hari ini aku akan datang ke rumahmu." Ucap pemuda di sebelah Aria

Tiba-tiba handphone pemuda itu kembali berdering, tapi berbeda dengan hanphone pertama

"Baik honey weekend nanti kita akan pergi berdua tenang saja pada Arda pacarmu ini." Lalu ia memutus sambungan teleponnya

"Sial Ria-chan dan Miko-chan benar-benar merepotkan." Ucapnya

Aria yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa ia punya banyak wanita sedangkan dirinya belum punya 'lagi' *search google istri-istri anoman* tapi dia merasa tak asing dengan aura yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Aria lantas menyeringai saat mengingat aura pemuda itu

"Bedhes saiki arep dadi boyo" *monyet sekarang mau jadi buaya* seru Aria agak keras lalu bersiul gaje

Pemuda itu lalu tersentak mendengar ucapan Aria.

"Apa maksutmu?" Tanya nya

"Maksud yang mana?" balas Aria

"Kamu tadi bilang apa?" Tegas nya

"Aku gak bilang apapun." Lanjut Aria enteng

Pemuda itu pun naik darah mendengar ucapan Aria, dan aura kekuatannya meningkat. Namun dilihatnya Aria seakan tak bergeming seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatannya. Aria lantas berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, saat sampai di depannya langsung dicengkeram kerah jaket pemuda tersebut.

"Rasah pamer karosan ning ngarepku ngger." *gak usah pamer kekuatan di depanku nak* ucap Aria lalu menyeringai

"Si-siapa kau!" Teriak pemua itu

"Tak kusangka keturunan dewa bisa jadi pengecut seperti ini. Apa kau lupa saat perang di Alengka dulu kau panglima yang disegani wahai anila!" Bentak Aria sambil memukul Anila

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Brakk**_

Tubuh Anila terpelanting menabrak bangku yang tadinya ia duduki. Lalu dia segera berdiri sambil mengamati pemuda yang memukulnya tadi, dia heran kenapa ia seperti sangat kenal dirinya? Apalagi tentang perang besar di Alengka. Padahal dia tau mitologi hindu sudah ada jauh sebelum adanya mitologi-mitologi baru ini lahir.

diamatinya terus pemuda di depannya sambil terus mengingat ucapan pemuda itu tadi.

'Kau panglima yang disegani, wahai Anila!'

Anila sontak bergetar saat ingat siapa yang dulu pernah berkata demikian terhadapnya. Dilihatnya Aria dengan sesama, Aria yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya seakan dia tau bahwa Anila sudah mengingatnya kembali.

Aria merasa bahwa saudaranya itu telah mengingatnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya

"Perkenalkan, aku saudaramu Anoman." Ucap Aria senang

Anila langsung menjabat tangan Aria erat, lalu berkata.

"Selamat datang kembali, saudaraku." Ucap Anila senang

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali? Aku melihatmu 'moksa' waktu itu." Tanya Anila

"Sudah jangan pikirkan hal kecil itu, yang penting kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan siapa namamu di dunia ini?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Aria

"Aku bosan di Khayangan, ku dengar disini berisi banyak makhluk supranatural. Jadi aku kesini bersama 'si merah' . Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Arda disini."

*mulai sekarang Anila akan dipanggil dengan Arda*

Setelah pertemuan mereka, Aria diajak untuk ke rumah Arda sekaligus tinggal disana. Tapi saat memasuki gerbang rumah, sesosok manusia bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut klimis keluar dari rumah. Sontak Arda berteriak

"Woy asu!" *woy anjing* ucapnya lantang

Si pemuda itu pun lalu menghampiri Arda lalu,

 _ **Pletak**_

Kepala Arda langsung dihadiahi jitakan keras dari pemuda itu. Aria yang melihatnya langsung tertawa keras.

"Aku ki bedhes goblok" *aku ini monyet bodoh* ujar pemuda itu

Aria makin keras tertawa melihat interaksi kedua pemuda di depannya itu. Sedangkan kawan Arda malah heran melihat Aria yang tertawa seolah ia tau apa yang dia ucapkan pada Arda, pemuda itu lantas mendekati Aria.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan kawan?" Tanya si pemuda

"Melihat kalian berdua membuatku ingin tertawa, menggelikan sekali." Jawab Aria sambil mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kami katakan?" Tanya nya lagi

Aria hanya menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum penuh arti

"Jelas aku tau, siapa yang tidak kenal kalian para pemimpin wanara saat perang dulu." Ujar Aria enteng

"Kalian bisa menipu sekian banya makhluk supranatural di kota ini, tapi kalian takkan bisa menipuku. Anila, Anggada." Lanjut nya

"Yah seperti yang diharapkan dari pemimpin kaum kita, sang kera putih." Ucap Arda

Anggada sontak kaget mendengar jawaban Arda mengenai pemuda di depannya ini adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dihindari musuh saat perang dahulu.

"Anoman! Kau kah itu?" Tanya Anggada

"Tentu ini aku, apa kau lupa dengan auraku, wahai anak pamanku?" Jawab Aria tenang

"Bukannya begitu. Tapi mendengar kabar jika kau moksa aku sedikit kaget bisa melihatmu lagi di dunia, panggil aku Jira di sini." Ucap Anggada

'Sekarang Anggada dipanggil Jira'

 **#keesokan harinya**

Aria bersama Arda dan Jira berjalan menuju ke Kuoh Academy, sepanjang jalan mereka selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Betapa tidak? Pakaian yang dikenakan mereka sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pelajar yang baik.

Aria memakai seragamnya dengan benar, hanya blazernya diganti dengan jubahnya dengan tulisan aksara 'wanara'. Sedangkan Arda dan Jira benar-benar terlihat sebagai seorang yankee. Pakaian tidak rapi, serta blazer yang hanya di taruh di pundak masing-masing. mereka berjalan bersama sambil menikmati sebatang rokok di tangannya masing-masing.

Di depan gerbang Kuoh academy para anggota OSIS telah berjaga untuk mendata dan menghukum para murid yang terlambat. Tapi setelah melihat yang datang adalah Arda dan Jira mereka malah mundur perlahan menyisakan sang kaichou dan fuku-kaichou.

"Kalian terlambat lagi!" Bentak Tsubaki

"Lalu kau mau apa, hah!" Bentak Arda balik

Saji yang melihat Tsubaki dibentak tentu naik darah, bagaimana bisa seorang wakil ketua OSIS dibentak oleh berandal seperti Arda. Walau sebenarnya Saji sedikit takut padanya karena rumor yang beredar dia sangat kuat, namun sepertinya ego lebih mendominasi dirinya kali ini.

"Maksudmu apa berteriak pada Tsubaki-senpai kau bajingan!" Teriak Saji sambil berlari hendak memukul Arda. Tapi belum sempat tangannya mendarat di pipi Arda, sebuah bogem keras terlebih dahulu mengenai pipi kirinya

 _ **Buagh**_

Saji terpelanting setelah mendapat pukulan tersebut yang ternyata diluncurkan oleh Jira. Hal ini tentunya menyulut amarah sang ketua OSIS Sona sitri yang melihat anggotanya terkapar oleh pukulan salah satu preman yang ditakuti di Kuoh academy.

"Kau-"

"Cukup!" Suara keras Aria memotong ucapan Sona

"Apa yang kau maksud cukup Hanazawa! Berandal ini sudah memukul anggotaku itu adalah sebuah pela-"

"Dan orang yang kau sebut berandalan adalah saudaraku, sitri. Dia hanya membela saudaranya yang akan dipukul oleh si bodoh itu." Potong Aria lagi

Mereka lalu berjalan masuk ke area Kuoh academy. Berbagai tatapan serta bisik-bisik dari para murid sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Mereka benar-benar berandalan" ucap siswa A

"Seharusnya mereka tidak sekolah disini" jawab siswa B

Aria yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu lalu berhenti dan berjalan ke tengah halaman Kuoh academy dan berteriak.

"Bagi kalian yang tak suka jika aku dan saudaraku bersekolah disini, kemari dan lawan aku! Bawa senjata apapun yang kalian inginkan jika perlu. Kalau aku kalah kami akan pindah dari sekolah ini. Tapi jika aku menang, jangan pernah ada yang mengganggu atau berbisik-bisik tentang kami lagi." Ucapnya

Tentu hal ini makin membuat suasana Kuoh academy semakin panas. Sebuah tantangan untuk mereka yang tak suka dengan kehadiran para ksatria kera itu.

 **TBC**

Keterangan karakter:

Nama: Hanazawa Aria (Anoman)

Umur: 17 tahun (saat ini)

Ciri fisik: badan tegap, rahang tegas, mata coklat madu, dengan potongan rambut cepak ala militer. Kemanapun selalu memakai jubah waroknya

Kemampuan khusus: belum diketahui

Nama: Kanayama Arda (Anila)

Umur: 17 tahun (saat ini)

Ciri fisik: tubuh tinggi, kurus, mata hijau, rambut silver bergaya undercut, berwajah tampan sehingga banyak wanita yang terjerat olehnya

Kemampuan khusus: belum diketahui

Nama: Kanayama Jira (Anggada)

Umur: 17 tahun (saat ini)

Ciri fisik: sama seperti Arda, hanya rambutnya berwarna pirang

Kmampuan khusus: belum diketahui

Yo minna! Maaf baru bisa update sekarang banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang harus saya kerjakan #bilang aja males :v

Untuk yang review,mencet favs&foll bahkan yang menunggu chapter 2 ini rilis

So. happy read minna

#salambadak


End file.
